L'invisible
by DaggerDietriech
Summary: [ One-shot ] Ne pas exister, n'être rien est une expérience troublante. Yamato n'a jamais su pourquoi il semblait être le seul à ne pas exister parmis tout le monde. Pourtant, il est bien là, observant la vie de ses semblables ignorant sa présence. Un être en particulier attire alors son attention lui qui, invisible, ne peut qu'être passager de l'existence de celui qu'il admire.


Etre un anonyme, quelqu'un dont tout le monde se fiche était très différent que de n'être qu'un fantôme, qu'un invisible, être là sans vraiment l'être. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans le fait de pouvoir voir sans être vu, de n'être rien dans un monde plein de tout. Yamato ne savait pourtant pas exactement comment se définir. Il n'était pas mort, donc pas un fantôme ou un esprit. Pas un anonyme non plus puisque personne ici-bas ne semble pouvoir le voir. Il était juste là. Un jeune homme invisible aux yeux de tous, un jeune homme dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Une telle particularité offre de nombreux autres dons. Pour tout ce que le monde omettait de voir, Yamato était là, scrutant, observant de ses grands yeux : son activité favorite. Lui avait tout le temps du monde au milieu de gens pressés qui semblent courir après leur vie. Lui la regarde passer. Quand on est pas sûr d'en avoir une, il devient intéressant et presque vitale de pouvoir être témoin de celle des autres. Planté au milieu d'une foule qui ne le voit pas, le jeune homme espère qu'on le bouscule mais les bras qui passent près de lui ne font que le traverser. Les regards ne croisent jamais le sien et il aurait beau crier aussi fort que possible, à s'en arracher la gorge et les poumons que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Passé la frustration, la peur et la détresse, Yamato s'était mit en tête de tirer parti de son malheur. La solitude était une vieille amie faite pour rester à ses côtés. Sa solitude l'accompagnerait partout, tout le temps, dans sa non-existence.

Longtemps il était resté dans des lieux pleins de gens. Des humains, comme lui. Vraiment, il ne se sentait pas beaucoup différent. Il était capable d'éprouver des sentiments, de ressentir des émotions. Ca oui, des tas d'émotions qu'il connaissait toutes sur le bout des doigts. Elles s'exposaient à lui comme des couleurs. La colère était rouge, comme le visage d'un enfant qui fait un caprice, comme le visage d'une femme qui hurle sur son mari. La peur était verte, il la voyait dans tellement de regards, émanant comme une aura menaçante au-dessus de la tête de tas d'hommes et de femmes. La peur de quoi ? Avec le temps Yamato avait apprit à comprendre les peurs des autres, et elles étaient nombreuses. Majoritairement, la mort était ce qui terrorisait tant de personne et qui avec ça apportait son lot de tristesse. La mort n'avait jamais eu un très grand impact sur l'invisible qu'il était. Personne à aimer et à perdre, lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir mourir un jour. La tristesse quant à elle était bleue, parfois noire, car c'était la seule couleur qu'il était capable de percevoir dans la pupille triste et éteinte de l'homme à la chevelure grise qui se tient debout près d'une étrange pierre. A de nombreuses reprises, Yamato avait tenté de l'imiter, de poser ses doigts contre le minérai froid et dur, traçant les lignes des noms de ceux inscrit sur celui-ci. Personne ne saura jamais son nom à lui. C'est son amie la solitude qui lui a donné le sien. Tous les jours l'homme triste revient. Il ne dit jamais rien, ne bouge presque pas et Yamato est simplement assit plus loin, derrière un arbre. Il n'a pas besoin de se cacher mais le fait quand même. La rigueur avec laquelle l'inconnu se présente chaque jour ici l'impressionne et si par miracle sa présence se faisait ressentir, il avait peur de faire fuir ce dernier.

La présence de cet individu semble le calmer, le rassurer même. Peut-être parce qu'il a l'air seul, comme lui. Peut-être parce que rien ne semble le perturber, pas même la pluie qui tombe et se mêle à ses larmes. Yamato observe ces dernières heurter le sol et se joindre aux gouttes de pluies. Des millions de gouttes et seulement une petite larme. Il a l'impression d'être elle. De vivre dans un monde plein de semblable et pourtant d'être si différent. D'exister là où tout le monde ne voit qu'une seule et même chose : de l'eau qui coule. Yamato, lui, sait faire la différence. Il veut lui demander ce qui ne va pas, lui dire de ne pas pleurer et lui poser des tas de questions mais c'est impossible. Alors il le regarde et essaye de se persuader que la peine est nécessaire en chacun et que le mystérieux étranger a la sienne parmis celles de tous les autres

Petit à petit, et par tous les temps, Yamato devient l'ombre de cet inconnu. Le suivre est devenu un jeu, le regarder est une passion, être à ses côtés une obsession. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et depuis toujours, Yamato a l'impression d'exister au moins un peu, d'être quelquechose, pas encore quelqu'un. Il apprend que l'homme se nomme Kakashi et cela le fait sourire. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un épouvantail, planté là avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il apprends aussi que la lecture est un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il se glisse parfois derrière l'arbre sous lequel le gris épouvantail aime s'asseoir et tente de lire par dessus son épaule. Jamais son menton ne la touche, jamais il ne se penche trop près. Il est une ombre et doit rester une ombre. En réalité, Yamato n'a pas envie de se heurter encore et encore à la dure réalité de ne pas pouvoir exister. Il a même parfois l'impression que Kakashi attends qu'il ai fini de lire une page avant de pouvoir la tourner, ou alors que ce dernier lui laisse de la place à côté de lui. Alors, fatalement, et malgré son désir de ne demeurer qu'une ombre, un voile de passage derrière cet homme, le geste inconscient de ce dernier lui donne l'impression de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Si ce n'est qu'une illusion, tant pis, lui sait que son sourire est réel et tant pis si Kakashi ne pourra jamais le voir.

Les jours passent, des semaines, des mois peut-être, et Yamato continu de vivre dans l'ombre du grisonnant dont il n'arrive plus à se passer. Le jeune homme n'a jamais apporté beaucoup d'importance au physique ou au contact, mais la chevelure de Kakashi semble le fasciner, l'obséder. Cet après-midi le soleil flatte avec élégance les fils argentés sur sa tête et le vent les agitent doucement, dans un drôle de mouvement de balancier qui semble être une véritable berceuse visuelle pour l'autre garçon qui se tient derrière lui. Il se demande si il pourrait les toucher, juste un peu, le temps de glisser ses doigts dans la crinière grise. Il connaît évidemment le résultat : ils passeront au travers et un goût amer de frustration restera dans sa bouche en même temps qu'un poids désagréable lui appuiera sur la poitrine. Mais têtu, et désireux, Yamato s'éxécute. Personne ne sera là pour lui dire que c'est mal de toutes façons. Mais voilà que l'impensable, l'impossible se produit. La sensation est terrifiante. La douceur légère et pourtant si soyeuse semble lui couper la chair. Les cheveux s'entortillent entre ses doigts comme des millions de liens qui cherchent à le retenir prisonnier. Son souffle se coupe, il en oublie de respirer, fort heureusement, Kakashi ne pourra pas le voir changer de couleur. Or, sa tête tourne lentement et son regard sombre semble rencontrer le sien. Pendant un bref instant, Yamato songe au fait que lui ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble. Ne pas exister signifie ne pas pouvoir observer son reflet, ni dans un miroir, ni dans l'eau, et encore moins dans les yeux d'un autre. Pourtant, il est certain de se voir dans les siens. La panique le gagne, il recule, trébuche et heurte le sol : un contact brutal qui semble néanmoins le ramener à la réalité. Kakashi est indéniablement en train de le regarder. La sensation était encore une fois affreuse, comme une brûlure sur sa peau, trop longtemps restée cachée de tous et maintenant trop longtemps scrutée. Puis vient des sons. La bouche masquée s'adresse à lui.

\- A te voir on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Yamato sursaute et se redresse. Il songe au fait que Kakashi est bien loin de s'imaginer que ici, c'est lui le fantôme. La confusion est trop grande. Il avait tant rêvé qu'on puisse le voir un jour et maintenant que cela arrivait, Yamato était terrorisé et incapable de répondre.

\- Ca fait un moment que tu me suis partout hm? Je t'en veux pas tu sais.

L'épouvantail marque une pause alors que ses yeux dessinent la forme de deux croissants de lune ; Yamato reconnaît là sa manière de sourire. Cette pause est peut-être un bon moyen de lui laisser le temps de se calmer, d'assimilier sa présence aux yeux du monde. Ou au moins, aux yeux de Kakashi.

\- Je suis souvent seul moi aussi. Tu es une compagnie discrète, j'aime bien ça.

Le grisonnant ne sait pas encore qu'il est le seul être ici capable de voir Yamato, et Yamato ne sait pas encore qu'il est l'être le plus heureux au monde. Les émotions qu'il a l'habitude de voir en couleur semblent émaner de lui, comme une explosion de tous les sentiments qui l'envahissent. Tant pis si Kakashi est le seul : Yamato existe enfin, et rien n'est plus improbable et agréable que d'exister aux yeux de celui qu'il admire. De celui qui se présente à lui comme un ami. Alors la solitude, sa vieille compagne de toujours, s'éclipse lentement, sans un bruit. Elle ne veut plus se faire remarquer et jette un dernier regard tendre sur celui qu'elle aura accompagné toute sa vie. Il était temps de laisser quelqu'un d'autre veiller sur lui.

FIN


End file.
